urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlaine Harris
Charlaine Harris Writer of the Sookie Stackhouse series, aka the Southern Vampire mystery series, the series that the HBO True Blood series is based on. Website Charlaine Harris Official Website Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Sookie Stackhouse shorts & Anthologies: *4.1. Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy: “Fairy Dust” (2006) *4.2. Night's Edge “Dancers in the Dark” (2004+9) *4.3. Many Bloody Returns: "Dracula Night" (2007) 5.1. Bite: “One Word Answer” (2004) *6.1. My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding: “Tacky” (2006) *7.1. Unusual Suspects: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy : “Lucky” (2008) *8.1. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe: “Gift Wrap” (2008) *9.1. Strange Brew: “Bacon” (2009) *9.2. Must Love Hellhounds: “The Britlingens Go to Hell” (2009) *9.3. Crimes by Moonlight: "Dahlia Underground" (2010) *10.1. Death's Excellent Vacation: “Two Blondes” (2010) *11.1. Home Improvement: Undead Edition: “If I Had A Hammer" (2011) *??.?. An Apple for the Creature: "Playing Possum" (2012) ~ Sookie *?. Down These Strange Streets : "Death by Dahlia" (2011) *?. Vampires: The Recent Undead : “Dahlia Underground” (2011) Other Anthologies: About the Author Charlaine Harris Charlaine Harris has been a published novelist for over twenty-five years. A native of the Mississippi Delta, she grew up in the middle of a cotton field. Now she lives in southern Arkansas with her husband, her three children, three dogs, and a duck. The duck stays outside. Though her early output consisted largely of ghost stories, by the time she hit college (Rhodes, in Memphis) Charlaine was writing poetry and plays. After holding down some low-level jobs, she had the opportunity to stay home and write, and the resulting two stand-alones were published by Houghton Mifflin. After a child-producing sabbatical, Charlaine latched on to the trend of writing mystery series, and soon had her own traditional books about a Georgia librarian, Aurora Teagarden. Her first Teagarden, Real Murders, garnered an Agatha nomination. Soon Charlaine was looking for another challenge, and the result was the much darker Lily Bard series. The books, set in Shakespeare, Arkansas, feature a heroine who has survived a terrible attack and is learning to live with its consequences. When Charlaine began to realize that neither of those series was ever going to set the literary world on fire, she regrouped and decided to write the book she’d always wanted to write. Not a traditional mystery, nor yet pure science fiction or romance, Dead Until Dark broke genre boundaries to appeal to a wide audience of people who just enjoy a good adventure. Each subsequent book about Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic Louisiana barmaid and friend to vampires, werewolves, and various other odd creatures, has drawn more readers. The Southern Vampire books are published in Japan, Great Britain, Greece, Germany, Thailand, Spain, France, and Russia. In addition to Sookie, Charlaine has another heroine with a strange ability. Harper Connelly, lightning-struck and strange, can find corpses… and that’s how she makes her living. In addition to her work as a writer, Charlaine is the past senior warden of St. James Episcopal Church, a board member of Mystery Writers of America, a past board member of Sisters in Crime, a member of the American Crime Writers League, and past president of the Arkansas Mystery Writers Alliance. She spends her "spare" time reading, watching her daughter play sports, traveling, and going to the movies. ~ Goodreads | Charlaine Harris Full story on Author's site: Charlaine Harris- Biography & Interviews Awards Cover Artist * Lisa Desimini — Website: Lisa Desimini ~ Sookie Stackhouse series * Publishing Information Author Page: Trivia See Also * Harper Connelly series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Midnight, Texas series * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Bibliograghy—Author's Site: *Sookie Stackhouse Archives | Charlaine Harris *Harper Connelly Archives | Charlaine Harris *Midnight Texas Archives | Charlaine Harris *Cemetery Girl Archives | Charlaine Harris *Non-Series Archives | Charlaine Harris Bibliograghy—Other Sites: *Charlaine Harris - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Charlaine Harris ~ FF *Goodreads | Charlaine Harris (Author of Dead Until Dark) *THE Complete List of Charlaine Harris True Blood Books :: Best Fantasy Stories Series links—Goodreads: *Harper Connelly series by Charlaine Harris — 2005–2009 *Aurora Teagarden Mysteries series by Charlaine Harris — 1990–2003 *Lily Bard Mysteries series by Charlaine Harris — 1996–2001 *Grave Sight Graphic Novel series by Charlaine Harris — 2011–2012 *The Cemetery Girl Trilogy by Charlaine Harris — 2014– Interviews: *The SF Site: A Conversation With Charlaine Harris Articles: *Story Behind Cemetery Girl by Charlaine Harris - Upcoming4.me Author: *Charlaine Harris Official Website *Goodreads | Charlaine Harris (Author of Dead Until Dark) *Blog *Charlaine Harris - Wikipedia *Femmes Fatales ~ My Weblog Other Links: *The Official Website for the HBO Series True Blood | New Season 6 Episodes Sundays at 9PM Community: *Charlaine Harris Community Board: Home Gallery 1-Dead Until Dark (Sookie Stackhouse -1) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Dead Until Dark (Sookie Stackhouse #1) by Charlaine Harris —art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/301082.Dead_Until_Dark?from_search=true 2-Living Dead in Dallas (Sookie Stackhouse #2) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Living Dead in Dallas (Sookie Stackhouse #2) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/110494.Living_Dead_in_Dallas 3-Club Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #3) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Club Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #3) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140082.Club_Dead 4-Dead to the World (Sookie Stackhouse #4) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Dead to the World (Sookie Stackhouse #4) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140077.Dead_to_the_World 5-Dead as a Doornail (Sookie Stackhouse #5) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Dead as a Doornail (Sookie Stackhouse #5) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/170210.Dead_as_a_Doornail 6-Definitely Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #6) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Definitely Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #6) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140079.Definitely_Dead 7-All Together Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #7) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|All Together Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #7) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140075.All_Together_Dead 8-From Dead to Worse (Sookie Stackhouse #8) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|From Dead to Worse (Sookie Stackhouse #8) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2233407.From_Dead_to_Worse 8.5-A Touch of Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #4.1, 4.3, 5.1, 7.1 & 8.1).jpg|8.5-A Touch of Dead (Sookie Stackhouse #4.1, 4.3, 5.1, 7.1 & 8.1)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6202318-a-touch-of-dead 9-Dead and Gone (Sookie Stackhouse #9) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|9-Dead and Gone (Sookie Stackhouse #9) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5161066-dead-and-gone 10-Dead in the Family (Sookie Stackhouse #10) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Dead in the Family (Sookie Stackhouse #10) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7091488-dead-in-the-family 11-Dead Reckoning (Sookie Stackhouse #11) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Dead Reckoning (Sookie Stackhouse #11) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7981206-dead-reckoning 12-Dead Ever After (Sookie Stackhouse #13) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|Dead Ever After (Sookie Stackhouse #13) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15985348-dead-ever-after afterdead.jpg|After Dead|link=http://www.charlaineharris.com/ Category:Authors